


BTS - Early Morning (Jungkook x Young-soon)

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [104]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, sexual health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Contains: Fluff. Light bickering.This fic contains discussion around screening for Cervical Cancer (pap smear/smear test) which may be potentially triggering. This scenario is set after Jungkook and Young-soon have moved to Incheon, after the events of ‘Home Again’.We wanted to show some moments between the members and their girlfriends that may not seem grand or important in the long run, but that highlight some of the conversations they might have in private. We also don’t want to shy away from some of the arguments, disagreements or bickering that might take place.Read all of Jungkook and Young-soon's storyline in order here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/185247961761/bts-jungkooks-headcanon-universe-ficsIf you like our work, please consider following us on Tumblr where you can see all our work first including original art of the members and their OC girlfriends: insfiringyou.tumblr.com
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Headcanon Masterlist [104]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237379
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	BTS - Early Morning (Jungkook x Young-soon)

The clattering of ceramic pots from the kitchen filled the hallway as Young-soon closed the front door. Her morning run around the neighbourhood had helped wake her up and she welcomed the damp sensation of her ponytail between her shoulder blades along with the layer of perspiration which glistened on her forehead. Since moving to Incheon, she had been meaning to take it up again just as she had as a teenager. Growing up near the coast had its advantages; inner Seoul had been too polluted most days to enjoy the hobby, but the faint breeze of the sea near her new apartment, just blocks away from her childhood home, made it easier to breathe. She heard the low, noisy buzz of the blender being turned on and traipsed into the kitchen. “You’re up early…” 

Jungkook turned at the sound of her voice. “It’s seven.” He blinked, switching off the machine and reaching towards the draining board to grab a glass. The smoothie was a dark purple in colour and she observed a scattering of loose berries and fruit peel on the counter top. 

“I thought you’d want to sleep in.” Reaching automatically to toy with the wet end of her hair, she swooped it casually over her shoulder. “What were you doing last night?” Her tone was casual but curious. The light in the spare bedroom had been on when she went to bed at midnight, and still on when she woke up, needing to use the bathroom at 3am. 

“Did I wake you?” Frowning apologetically, he walked towards the kitchen table and took a seat. 

“No…” She murmured easily. “I just figured you were playing that new game.” 

He knew immediately which she meant; Hoseok had gifted the vintage package to him the week before; the cover image instantly filling him with nostalgia at the memory of playing it together years before, just after their debut. They would sneak off between practice to take it in turns, hoping they could level up and save the game before they were inevitably called back to work. 

“I finished it.” He admitted with a guilty smile. In comparison to those days, it seemed he had all the time in the world to play. 

She rolled her eyes but was unable to help matching his timid grin. “Of course you did.”

“I was looking at job advertisements.” He explained, making her scoff a little at the unexpected answer.

“You’ll upset your fans…” She teased. 

“I meant for you.” He looked up from his smoothie, meeting her gaze.

“I haven’t handed in my notice yet.”

“You shouldn’t hand in your notice until you’ve found something else.”

She couldn’t help but smirk at his serious tone. “You seem to know a lot about it.” 

“Yoongi told me…” He admitted gingerly, realising she would know he had been discussing her plans with the others. 

Her shoulders relaxed as she sighed. “You don’t have to job hunt for me Jungkook.”

“I know...but since I was up…” He protested weakly, knowing she disapproved before giving in, changing the topic. He nodded towards the doorway. “I collected the post. There was a letter for you.”

“Oh?” 

He watched her turn and head back the way she came, eyes settling briefly on her backside which curved against the pink fabric of her sweat pants. The ripping sounds of an envelope being torn open came from the doorway, followed by her low voice. 

“Fuck!” 

He glanced up, a little startled as she came back in the room, clutching a piece of paper along with what looked like a pamphlet of some kind. “What’s wrong?” 

She placed the typed letter on the table with a heavy hand. “It’s just for my smear. The doctor keeps sending me letters.”

His eyes widened. “The doctor?”

She shook her head, more to herself than him as she paced. “I’ve been meaning to ring them, but it just keeps slipping my mind.” Her voice trailed off and she pulled a chair from under the round table, taking a seat opposite him. 

“Is it serious?” He asked, voice full of concern. 

“Kind of…” She replied, looking up at him. It was immediately obvious from his expression he had misunderstood and a small smile crept onto her lips. “It’s just a routine screening. The joys of having a cervix.” She murmured sarcastically. 

“Cervix?” 

“Yeah, they…” She started, wondering how to explain and instead reaching for the folded piece of paper. “Maybe you should just read the leaflet…” She passed it to him and watched him unfold it carefully, placing it flat on the kitchen table and reaching for his reading glasses. He was quiet while she watched him read the text, eyes moving along the lines as he started at the very top and worked his way down meticulously.

“So did you find anything?” She asked, breaking the stretch of silence.

“Mmm?” He mumbled, clearly engrossed in what he was reading. The leaflet was routinely sent to her every six months and outlined what was involved in the screening and how it was carried out. She had only properly read it once and had discarded them ever since, placing the folded sheet on the hallway cabinet with the intention of going back to it at a more convenient time, before forgetting completely and eventually throwing it away with the rest of her junk mail.

“The job search…”

“Oh.” He looked up briefly before turning back to the page. “Yeah, there was a PR role being advertised...you wouldn’t even have to drive.” He murmured distractedly. 

“And the pay scale?” Her eyebrows raised with the tone of her voice, giving away her interest.

“More than you earn now.” A blush rose to his cheeks, realising he was giving away that he had, on more than one occasion, opened her mail by accident. “I think.” He added as an afterthought as his eyes skimmed over a scientifically rendered drawing of the female reproductive system. 

“When’s the closing date?”

“Next Monday. There was an application form to fill in.” Looking up, he pointed to the pamphlet, eyebrows knitted together. “Do all women have to go for these?” 

She shrugged. “Pretty much…”

His mouth lulled open in shock. “Does it hurt?” 

Automatically, her lips twisted in response, remembering the first and only test she had been to. “It’s not the nicest feeling in the world.”

He pressed on uneasily, suddenly understanding her earlier remark when she tore open the letter. “And you’re overdue?”

Taking the leaflet from his grasp, she folded it back up with a light groan. “You sound like my mom.” 

There was a pause before he looked at her. “I just don’t want anything to happen to you…” He said gently. 

“It won’t.” She replied weakly. 

Dissatisfied, he continued. “I could come with you? If it would make you feel better…” 

His offer was genuine, but the thought of him seeing her like that made her cringe. “It’s honestly not that exciting…” There was a playful edge to her tone and he recoiled, realising how it might have sounded on his part.

“I didn’t mean...” He started feebly, before nodding back towards the folded information booklet, dutifully recalling what he had read. “It says it can be uncomfortable for some women. I thought maybe I could be with you? If it would make you feel better.” He repeated cautiously, cheeks visibly pink.

She sighed, giving in. “Okay.” 

He settled back in his chair, clearly happy at her having agreed. 

“What are you working on today?” She asked as her mind turned back to the reason he was up so early after having a late night.

“Just the finishing touches to the single.” He shrugged casually. “I’m due in the studio at midday.”

“Do you think you’ll go on tour?” She asked with interest. “When the album’s out I mean.”

Frowning, he shook his head, looking down at his folded hands. “I don’t think so.”

“Why not?”

Her chest seemed to fill with butterflies when he looked at her soberly. “Because I’d have to leave you.”


End file.
